Why the Phone Guy is so Sketchy
by OnePieceofSoul
Summary: Maybe the Phone Guy is dealing with more than possessed animatronics... maybe he's dealing with something... more purple. This is a yaoi, as well as rated M for the crazy romance... you have been warned...
1. Why the Phone Guy is so Sketchy

Note:

All characters belong to Scott Cawthon. Every idea that is used in this that is not my perverted imaginings belongs to him, and I do not claim of owning the amazing Five Nights at Freddy's.

Keep in mind, again, this is a Yaoi. If you do not wish to read my yaoi story, well, what are you waiting for? I'm not stopping you from leaving.

Grab a cup of hot tea, I'm glad to have your company, and enjoy!

Why the Phone Guy is so Sketchy

"Are you gonna get off that phone and enjoy my presence?, the Purple Guy asked impatiently as he tossed his shirt on to the phone wielder's head, covering his eyes while he makes an important call to a CEO of Freddy Fazbear Entertainment. Face slightly reddened with irritation, the one on the phone pulls the shirt of Purple Guy's uniform off his head and sets it aside while he begins his conversation with one of the most important people in this company, "Hello? Hello, hello? Hey!..."

After finishing the conversation, a complaint escapes the Phone Guy, "Ugh, you know I can't be distracted when phoning these people! You keep pressing everybody's reputation, dammit!", and upon turning to say this, he then swung his chair back to the face of his computer with the phone still being gripped tightly in his hand.

"I don't know why I even put up with your crap anymore, you evil prick.", Phone Guy let out coldly, and then sighed. "Hey, don't act like I'm the only one with problems here, darling.", the Purple Man then laughed his evil laugh after saying this.

"*gasp* Oh my god! *shaking* V-Vincent, you pervert!", Phone Guy said in a gasp and cry while failing at his attempt to type something, having felt the Purple Man creep behind him and dig his hands ferociously into his pants to play with his impending erection. The man in purple kissed Phone Guy's jaw, and began to tease and bite his ear. "See? I may be an evil prick, but you love being treated like a lustful whore, so why are you pointing fingers at only me? Ohhhh yeah, I can feel your dick getting even harder in my hands. He he he he he, I'm going to unleash the slut in you tonight, darling.", Purple Guy's speech made Phone Guy's face even redder than Rudolph's nose, and with Purple Guy toying with him like this…. he could no longer focus on his work, the man in purple could dial his numbers all day and fuck up not once.

Phone Guy stayed silent for some time without admitting the enjoyment he found in the motions that Purple Guy was making, who was now tearing open his buttoned shirt so he can dig nails into Phone Guy's shiny skin, and run them along Phone Guy's body. "Oh, you monster! You sexy beast! I love you dammit!", the Phone Guy cried out, for once putting down the phone, and turning off the computer to give Purple Man the attention that is being desired. Purple Guy turned the chair around to face him once again, and pulled his wanger out with a deviant's smirk on his face. "Suck me off, you useless harlot.", he said as he took the receiver's head to cram his dick so far down his throat, a never ending void. The Phone Guy's skills surely showed, especially seeing as how his lips were touching Purple Man's balls, gagging not even once.

Purple Guy came in his mouth and said, "Aaahhh, that's how it's done! You never fail to please your master's cock!" Lapping semen off of Purple Guy's dick with passion, the Phone Guy asked, "Vincent, why is evil so delicious?" "Because things forged from hell melt in your mouth, baby. Get on the bed.", Purple Guy explained, and slapped the nerd's ass upon pulling off the rest of his own attire.

When Phone Guy lay his body upon the bed, Purple Guy slid off his pants and underwear immediately. He pulled Phone Guy's lower body onto his lap and began to jerk his horny slave off with intensity that could surpass any distraction, should a nuisance arise. Purple Guy lubed his hand with saliva, and began to finger Phone Guy's butthole with one finger at a time, and his submissive lover's pecker almost immediately began to drip with pre-cum. "You've gotten tighter since the last time I fucked you, it's been way too long. Shall we change that, Cawthon-senpai?", Purple Guy asked, and the Phone Guy squealed upon cumming all over his own belly.

Phone Guy's face was red beyond any word, and he tried to cover his face as he was sucked into a state of embarrassment. The man in purple said, "Hey, don't cover that dirty look on your face. You look better this way.", and he cupped Phone Guy's hands in his, locking them onto the bed to expose his face once more, glasses barely hanging onto his facial display. The Purple Man bit Phone Guy's neck, and kept his mouth locked on to lick and kiss a rather sensitive area, shooting electric shivers down the Phone Guy's spine, making him aroused but slightly fearful as well. Phone Guy bit his lower lip, and Purple Man asked, "Are you ready for my force, darling?"

"Y-yes. I beg of you! Master, your generosity… please! Infiltrate my insides!", Phone Guy yelled. Purple Guy chuckled, and unleashed hell inside the beggar of love's anus. "Oh, yes! Oooohhhhh! Don't stop! Aaaaaoooooohhhh!", the Phone Guy cried out with such passion. Upon drinking all of the energy that was stored into his host, the parasite had finally came into his slave's asshole, just as Phone guy came on both himself and his master…..

The Purple Man lay right beside Phone Guy, and before dozing off did the Phone Guy say, "You crazy murderer, I hate you so much….. Vincent, I love you more than any normal life." The Purple Guy smiled a bit, and answered, "I love you too, Scott. There's nothing sexier than a sketchy guy with a phone. Have your legs spread out for me when I wake up."

….The End….

Note: So, tell me how you think. I appreciate any constructive criticism. If you've made it this far, I want to tell you that you are an amazing being. Also, keep in mind that I, personally believe any theory about Purple Guy and Phone Guy being either one in the same, or different. No one really knows, so anything is possible. Also, I name Purple Guy as Vincent, and Phone Guy as Scott, because that's how some people consider their names to be. Now have an amazing day, try something new if you wish, or play FNAF, all is good. I shall continue writing. ;)


	2. How It All Began (part one)

How It All Began (part one)

Introducing the company to Jeremy over the phone without actually recording, hmmmmmm, and working in the pizzeria during his shift, the Phone Guy's voice could be heard throughout the whole building, "Hello? Hello hello? Hey, welcome to your new… exciting career! …... " The Phone Guy was explaining the role of a night guard at Freddy's, and completely unaware of the one in the dark watching him. The Phone Guy let out a sigh, hanging up the phone there after explaining to Jeremy a billion times that so long as he does as he instructed, that everything will be…. okay. Phone Guy kept thinking about… this. This whole company and their need to dodge the inevitable shut downs, and to constantly bury the past only to unearth it over and over. He lifted his spirits and thought in a different light, about the strength this company has to keep pressing through hardship…. and he smiled. The Phone Guy brought his glasses up to meet his eyes, and he began to check those cameras.

He glanced at Foxy, of course Foxy is the first that Phone Guy wants to look at….. "Hemmm… Foxy.", escaped Phone Guy's lips that had formed a light smile. Breaking the curse of seeing his favorite animatronic for the night, his professionalism at the job just took over. He kept a note in his head of Foxy just being on a camera, and he looked for the others. He wound the music box in disgust, looked to see if Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were in their proper places to create an educated guess on how difficult this night was going to be… and of course they weren't. He took a second from the cameras to check the hallway and vents. He saw Toy Bonnie walk into the room immediately, doing more than just supposedly looking at the face that gives the only sensible sound when you're on night shift. "Well, o-kay then!", Phone Guy said, nervously taking his mask of might, and slapping it to his face.

These slow, long wished-for hours were moving on through like a damn car with no potential to move any faster than the slow speed it's going, and the Phone Guy just takes it all in. Dealing with BB's shitty game by keeping that Freddy mask on his face, and also warding off Foxy with the flashlight just like that. The bell called for six o'clock, and with the time changing it's course did the Phone Guy get an extended plastic arm that he has next to his desk to pat Foxy on the head as all the animatronics freeze back up once again. He let his glasses drop a tiny fraction from his eyes, and he wiped down the phone he uses in this location with a wipe, gripping that extended arm whilst not noticing this golden figure creeping around him. That's the Phone Guy's downside…. when he doesn't suspect danger, his alert goes down to zero percent.

When the Phone Guy had stepped out of the building, he chuckled in relief and took in the sunrise. As he sniffed the fresh air in preparation to drive home, his face went blank when he heard the doors to the pizzeria open and close, and he looked back to see…. the man in purple! Phone Guy gulped, he wished that anybody in the world but him walked out of that door.

"Vincent! Vincent, what were you doing in the building? You work day shift, you don't have to come here at this hour!", the Phone Guy yelled through trembling lips. "Why are you distressed? I didn't come here for work, I came here to learn from my Senpai's abilities. Can you please come over here, I want to learn more about this company.", the Purple Guy said calmly with a sly smirk. Phone Guy knows this face well, ever since Vincent was hired and the Phone Guy taught him how to use a spring-lock suit, and teaching him all of the precautions he must take to be safe while using this dangerous mechanism. Wearing this face was the Purple Guy in the past, and now too in the present. The Phone Guy was creeped out by this smile, but yet….. it gave him this strange feeling he can't quite put a finger on, and he doesn't wish to discover it for the sake of retaining his sanity. He slowly walked towards Vincent, his alert skyrocketing through the ceiling in nervousness. "What is it that you want to learn about the company?", the Phone Guy asked sternly. "Actually, heh. It's not about the company at a-", the Purple Guy's statement was shut out when the Phone Guy burst out yelling, "Don't waste my time! I'm tired and I want to go home!", and he attempted to turn away from Purple Guy. "You can't.", Vincent mewed. And as soon as Phone Guy turned away, he made a sound like he accidentally burned his finger on a stove when Vincent gripped his wrist very tightly, and slammed his body to the wall. The Purple Man let go of his wrist and put his two hands on the wall firmly to keep his prey concealed in between them.

Everywhere Phone Guy was shaking now, and he made a small cry when Purple Guy licked him from his collarbone all the way up to his cheekbone. The Phone Guy's eyes were closed, and his mouth was made open by surprise. When he began to slowly open his eyes again, Vincent's voice became passionate and he said, "Please, help me. When I hear you, and think about you… I become animalistic. I need your ass soon. Okay, darling?"

Phone Guy had been blushing for quite a minute. He just couldn't create a facade of emotion right at this moment, leaving the true feelings vulnerable that he is attracted to the devil right in front of him. Vincent looked down to see that his Senpai is no stranger to giving what he wants, and he ran fingers over Phone Guy's concealed erection in amazement. "He he he, seems to me you actually like this kind of shit. I knew it.", Purple Guy rushed words through chuckles, and he made a fast motion to take out his Senpai's boner. "N-no! Not here!", Phone Guy cried out. Vincent raised an eyebrow and asked, "Huh, why the fuck not?", and he continued.

Purple Guy smiled when he finally uncovered the Phone Meister's penis, and he's giving it good, strong, strokes, almost like he waited forever to be able to do that. Phone Guy's back had arched off of the wall, and Vincent began to suck and lightly nibble on his clothed nipples. Purple Guy wanted to hear the sweet mews of the Phone Guy, and he got it alright. Vincent didn't dial Phone Guy's numbers for a climax at all… and he let go of his shaft.

"Save it for tomorrow, I'll be at your house when you come back from your shift.", said the Purple Guy, and he ran quickly from the pizzeria, leaving Phone Guy with his discombobulated self, that damn bastard. The Phone Guy relaxed himself to the floor for a second and tried to get his thoughts back together again. He adjusted the glasses that were fighting to stay onto his face, took a deep breath, and managed to get himself up and moving into his car. Phone Guy started up the vehicle with a desire for nothing else but to go home….. he didn't believe that it was the man in purple who made him that way, and he decided to not let Purple Guy have what he wants…

To Be Continued...

Note:

Thank you for sticking with the work I wrote! So yeah, I decided to make a second chapter. When daydreaming, I thought about the chapter I first wrote and thought, "Gosh, how did they meet and how did it turn into this?", so I decided to write this! Part two will be here soon enough, so don't worry. Stay colorful, and have a great day! ;)


	3. How It All Began (part two)

How It All Began (part two)

A decision was made, and before making haste to get home, Phone Guy had realized his groin was still out, almost like the rays of sunshine that began to light up this part of the Earth still so very early in the morning. "No, not yet. Not here.", Phone Guy thought, and set his erection aside in his pants. He looked around to see if anyone was present around his car. Heh, after knowing Vincent was still here, who knows what else is lurking around. He put his vehicle in a state of reverse, and drove into the road with no difficulty. Scott was frightened that Vincent was able to make him so very….. excited, and he drove as fast as legally possible just to get home.

Phone Guy was especially keen to get home on this very day. When he parked and got out of the car, he hurried to get into the house. But legs getting heavier and heavier as he counted each step, he felt as though there were huge weights on his shoes. He slammed the door open, and smiled. Phone Guy set his keys on the dining table, then took three very huge breaths before boiling some water in this big tea kettle he had. He rested his butt onto the couch in his living room and with nothing around to bother him, Phone Guy began to jerk off, rebelling against Purple Guy's order. He tried not to think about that, and definitely not the Purple Guy. Sadly however, instead of cumming to what felt right to him, Phone Guy's jizz was wasted on nothing but worrying about thoughts he should never try to control. And as Phone Guy was only partially relieved, the tea kettle began screaming, "I'm finished!"

The Phone Guy put his dick away having just cleaned up, and got himself to the stove. He poured the steaming hot water into a gigantic cup with loose leaf English Breakfast tea leaves in it, and he went up into his room to talk with Boss, and ask if he needs anything. "Hello? Hello hello? Hey!...", Phone Guy mewed all happy and proud-like after picking up the phone, and dialing numbers to his superior.

The boss man wants Phone Guy to give Jeremy a tour before he begins work, and the Phone Guy is one proud to oblige his boss. "Hey! I'm here to help you take care of things! I have no problem mentoring the new guy!", Scott said happily. Quite honestly as well. He found there is a much better survival span when he talks to a new security guard in person instead of through recordings. "Yeah, if you say soooo, ummm.", the boss replied, voice dipped in a pool of distrust. "Oh and….", Boss continued. "Yes?~", Phone Guy's sound poured from his lips in question. "Don't instruct him about the mask, the music box, or about the strange occurrences these animatronics have until he's in that office working his first shift. I know you know.", boss man said, shady, and a little worried. The boss in this particular company knows the locations best, he needs to. "Yes, boss. I have it, no worries. He'll be ensured this is a safe place to work, why wouldn't it be?", Phone Guy asked, tilted his head and smiled. "He he he he… yeah.", his superior chuckled. "Well, that's all I need from you. Thank you once again.", the boss gave his farewell. "Anytime. I shall talk to you soon.", Phone Guy said with ambition piercing his voice. "... yeah.", the boss sighed, relieved, and he hung up. Finishing his tea, Scott went back down to the kitchen to slip his cup into the sink, and he went over to the bathroom.

Running a bath, Phone Guy set aside his glasses and conveyed his work clothes onto the floor. Stepping and easing into the tub, he thought to skip the meal. The Phone Guy let honesty shine that he just wanted to go to bed after his little event with the Purple Guy. The Phone Wielder's eyes were closed, taking in the soothing experience into his account of enjoyment….. then the clock almost moved to eight…

Phone Guy made way out of the bathroom in only his underwear, and shuffled into his bedroom to go to sleep… The clock sounded three o'clock P.M., and he woke up upon dreaming a "terrible" dream where the Purple Guy broke in and crept into his bed to initiate rough sex. Phone Guy sighed when he saw that his once clean pair of underwear was now covered in a sheet of dry cum. "Ohhh, why me?", Phone Guy said when he buried his head in his hands, reached for his glasses, and grabbed some new underwear. To get his mind off of Purple Guy and aid Jeremy with a tour, the Phone Guy put his uniform on. He grabbed his keys and walked out of his house. Scott took in the fresh air, as he got into his car to leave for the pizzeria.

The Phone Guy's arrival at Freddy's was like every other during the day. It was all an amazing atmosphere, like jumping into a fantasy world. There were the new, pristine animatronics, happy kids, brats screaming for more cupcakes that Chica was passing out, and the workers that he mentored and helps with taking good care of the company. All of his kohais made sure to come up to him and greet him, the Phone Guy is a much loved worker in this place. He helps Boss, and helps people working in the pizzeria when they have any problems, making certain that the face of the company is appealing to everyone.

Having missed breakfast before bed, Phone Guy was really hungry, so he grabbed a slice of pizza and made his way to a table, waiting for Jeremy to arrive as well as watching the supposedly innocent animatronics perform songs, and avoiding the look of the more mischievous children taking apart Toy Foxy. The boss' description of Jeremy was of a kid that had just gotten out of college and has absolutely no support and financial security whatsoever, but that he is eligible for this kind of job. Phone Guy could tell it was him when a young adult walked in and stared in awe at the marvel dream put to life. He went over to this older boy and asked, "Uhh-by chance, is your name Jeremy?" "Ah!", the skeptical one yelped in surprise. "Aaah, yes. Yes, that's me, sorry. A-are you my mentor?", Jeremy asked after coming down from shock. Scott felt very bad for this kid, knowing that he won't last a single night on the job, such is the fate of many other security guards. "Yeah, I'm here to help you! Today, I'm just showing you around the place and I'm going to teach you how cameras and lights work.", the Phone Guy drowned his worries and cheerily spilled onto him. "Myeah, that, that sounds good. Uhhh.", Jeremy said, an embarrassed look had crossed his face when his stomach grumbled, and he looked at the Phone Guy. "Yeah. It's okay if you'd like to eat first, ha ha ha!", the Phone Guy smiled. A rude and nosy lady working her shift was eavesdropping on the two, and went over to Jeremy, pointed her finger to the mounds of pizza and gave him a seductive wink which, would have creeped him out had he not been so happy to see all of that food slabbed onto this cheap, plastic table lain out before everyone that payed to watch the band, with money or with stress.

The Phone Guy watched in disbelief as Jeremy picked up five slices of pizza. They both sat down, and as Jeremy downed his first two slices of pizza in breakneck speed, he came to a stop and looked at Chica. Jeremy saw Chica's eyes laying on him with this dead stare, and it freaked him out a bit so he looked at the Phone Guy and then back at Chica, who gave them a small nod and went on her merry way to give out cupcakes to all of the children. Phone Guy placed his arm on Jeremy's shoulder gently, and Jeremy shuddered a bit and looked at him again. "These animatronics Jeremy, have policework into them. What I'm trying to say, is that these robots, they detect previous criminals from afar. Chica was only scanning you, that's all.", the Phone Guy explained why she gave him such an awkward stare. "Uh?", Jeremy made a questioning squeak. "The problems are resolved now but, there was tragedy in preceding locations that led this newest location to give the animatronics precautionary technology. Best you don't know the details. Just know that the Fazbear Entertainment Company is not responsible for what happened in the past, and that we will take all safety insurances. It is worth keeping this place a safe and whimsical environment for children, Jeremy.", the Phone Guy further explained the company's desire to pay a lot of money for this sort of thing. Jeremy looked over at Freddy and Bonnie on stage whilst gripping onto a slice of pizza, and almost about to cry, "That's a sad story, I don't even need to know. I guess that's why you guys also need night guards.", said he. "Exactly.", Phone Guy answered, lying about the true purpose. He feels bad about lying to this poor sod, but he wants to please his boss in any way possible.

"So, you ready to see where you'll be working next week?", Phone Guy asked a few minutes after Jeremy finished the pile of pizza, patting his stomach like it was his very last meal. "Yeah, I can now.", Jeremy smiled. "Alright, then!", Phone Guy cheered loud and proud. He made sure that when he walked Jeremy to the security office, to keep Jeremy to the right side and occupy him with simple talk, so as to keep Jeremy from seeing the kids take apart Toy Foxy.

When Scott led Jeremy into the security office, Jeremy looked at the entire place top to bottom, he liked it a lot. He sat down in the chair and took in knowledge that Phone Guy gave him about use of the cameras and lights. "Yeah, I can do this!", Jeremy courageously yelled, totally ignorant of the real peril he was getting himself into. "Yeah, he he.", Phone Guy chuckled nervously. He waved Jeremy a goodbye as he walked out of the pizzeria, uniform in hand and happy to finally get a job. Phone Guy decided to stay and converse with his underclassmen. To his surprise, Vincent was nowhere to be seen….. according to his co-workers, he just didn't show up today. He wondered about where the Purple Man could be, but he didn't wish to think about the Purple Guy at all if he doesn't have to.

The time struck eight and the Phone Guy helped out with closing down the pizza place, which, is always a mess at this time of day. Animatronics back in their respectable places, Phone Guy saluted them and said, "See you guys in four hours!" He went over to Foxy in the parts/repairs room and just looked at him, smiling. Phone Guy's father built Foxy not just as a gift for Boss, but also for him when he was just a child.

~Plethora of Years Ago~

"What you working on now?", said tiny Scott. He brought down blueberry and coconut muffins that he had made for his father, a worried look on his face. The Phone Guy's father was always busy when he was a child, but never so much as to stay in the basement for three days. "Son! My my my, I've been waiting for you to ask! I know how much you like Freddy's, and foxes…. my boss provided your old man with a special task! Lookie here, my boy…..", tiny Scott's father yelled enthusiastically, and you can see why the Phone Guy is what he is today. Tiny Scott put down the muffins on a table where his father takes apart and puts together mechanical devices, mostly for animatronics in particular, and went to see what his father had in his hand.

A shocked smile flew in and landed on tiny Scott's face, and his eyes glimmered in bedazzlement as his father handed over to him a mechanical fox head covered in fuzzy crimson fabric. "A-a fox! It's a fox!", tiny Scott yelled, eyes filled with joy. "What is this supposed to be?", tiny Scott asked, flicking open the eyepatch with his finger, and still smiling. "Uh? Gimme that!", Phone Guy's father yelled and grabbed the fox head back, and he said,"It's an eyepatch, son. This young fox is a brave pirate." "Really? Can I help you build Foxy?", tiny Scott asked with so much enthusiasm, and the name of the new mechanical life had escaped his lips without any filter or thought behind it, the name felt natural. "Foxy? FOXY! …. Yes, yes, you can help me build the… Foxy. But when there's dangerous work at any moment in time, don't yell at me when I kick you out for a few hours.", his father replied.

~Present Time~

Phone Guy remembered the very day when the pizzeria finally introduced Foxy. He was so happy to have helped his father build Foxy and take care of him. Lord Cawthon felt true serenity when he went home, having remembered the kickass portions of his childhood. Before 12 o'clock came around, Scott had made himself a really fine plate of Chop Suey, and sat down in the living room to eat and watch some shit about a dramatic life this normal teen has while living with malevolent nymphs in disguise as humans on a beach house.

The night at the pizzeria on a Friday was of course the hardest, but the Phone Guy was glad he was busy just for the sake of getting the work week over with. As the rather hostile visitors came to pass so did the time, and the clock rang six o'clock. After patting Foxy on the head with the extended arm and cleaning off the phone, the usual stuff, Phone Guy made way to his car and went home to enjoy the weekend… He opened the door, and a wave of very strong and sensual candle smell hit his nose. Phone Guy saw the burning candles on his dining table, and knew they didn't belong. He heard the television that was on… Now Phone Guy was scared of intruders, but something was extremely off about this whole spectacle… the hot butterflies swirling around the inside of his stomach was melting him into a wave of volcanic confusion. He walked slowly towards the living room, and there was the Purple Guy…...

To Be Continued…

Note: Okay, so I had originally wanted to put only two parts to this portion of the story, but everything I put on paper was so much that I must make at least third after this. More things will be happening soon, and I can't wait to share! Actually, by the time you read this the moment it's on, I'll probably be working on getting the next chapter up here, so don't worry! Anyway, *hands over cheddar cheese* I hope you have a wonderful day! I'll be right here keeping the flowers from slumping over!


	4. How It All Began (part three)

How It All Began (part three)

Note: Just wanted to say that uhhh, that this chapter does get a little…. does get VERY kinky. Could be more than what I placed in this chapter but, just a heads up for you.

"Ah, there you are! I'm glad you don't keep me waiting!", Purple Guy yelled happily, and turned off the television. "Vincent! Vincent, I don't know how you got in my house, but you need to leave, RIGHT NOW!", Phone Guy exclaimed angrily. "...This is the thanks I get for the effort I made preparing your house? Perhaps you need more training than I thought, you don't talk to your master that way…", Vincent ignored Phone Guy's plea. Scott's left eyebrow began to twitch and he attempted to order this stray lion sternly, "Vincent, leave. Leave now."

The Purple Guy walked towards him silent as ever, then grabbed both of the Phone Guy's legs and quickly brought him to the floor. Vincent got on top of Phone Guy to keep his body down, and jammed his tongue down the receiver's throat. The Phone Guy finally gave in after some time, and kissed his purple underclassman back. When they were done, the Purple Man lifted Phone Guy's head slightly off of the hard floor and said sadly, "I'm very disappointed in you, Scott. You didn't keep an uncomfortable erection for me, and now you order me around?... This is unacceptable. Oh, Senpai, I'm glad you're not missing out. Today….. Today is the day you become a proper slut, finally. You've got some work to do. First things first,", the Purple Guy tore Lord Cawthon's shirt open, and flicked his nipples. Hearing Phone Guy make an aroused squeak from this, Vincent smiled and continued, "Though they are in working condition, I'm still going to upgrade your tits." Vincent pulled Phone Guy's sweaty hair strands from his forehead and finishes his dirty speech, "Next, you're going to eat, I don't care if you're not hungry. After that, I place you under arrest, and I make my music from there. During this, you do not cum until the moment reaches us. I'm the one occupying your house, so I make the rules….. What do you say?"

The proximity Vincent was made Phone Guy so uneasy, but so very excited. Phone Guy asked, "You're… you're holding me hostage?" "Hhmmm….. yes. You could, you could say that….. for now… When I'm done with you today, however, my cock is the only thing you'll want. Such is the future for a slut like yourself.", Purple Guy explained, smiling so hard his cheeks almost cover his eyes. Phone Guy just… couldn't stand it. Purple Guy pinning him down, and telling him just what he wants to hear is absolutely unbearable. "Yes, please… please…", Phone Guy begged. "Please, what?", Vincent asked, enjoying the Phone Guy's masochistic mewing. "Please, give me your cock.", Phone Guy asked politely through huge breaths. "Mmmmm~ That's more like it.", Purple Guy replied. "Well, we've got a ways to go then! Wait here a second.", Vincent yelled, and he went off to Scott's room upstairs.

When the Purple Man came back downstairs, he was holding up with two hands what at first appears to be a small chain. "These are going to be fine on you, darling.", Vincent said with a ring and a smile, as he set the small links aside on the coffee table, and went towards the frozen Scott Cawthon. He ripped the Phone Guy's shirt off completely and with no difficulty, revealing his beautiful shiny skin. Vincent got back up to grab this small instrument, and the Phone Guy leaned his upper body forward in excitement. The Purple Man knelt down to look eye-to-eye with his lover in wonder, and he attached the clamps to his senpai with an unnatural speed, like he had done it millions of times before now. It surprised the Phone Guy that his nipplets were both swiftly clamped, and they became as solid as two pebbles in only two seconds.

Phone Guy no longer tried to fight an erection when the Purple Guy adjusted the clamps for adding pressure, and pulling on them hard to, "Make sure they don't fall off.", as Vincent made a poor excuse to hide true intentions. The amplified cries of our favorite instructor were muffled when Vincent gave him another kiss, then he said, "Mmmmm~ hold your breath. It has only just begun, my love. Go eat something." Scott nodded, and went to the kitchen to make both him and Vincent deli sandwiches while said master sits on the couch and pulls his legs onto the coffee table. Phone Guy walks out of the kitchen, and the Purple Man looks over, nods, and says, "Mm-hmm, yes. Your master doesn't even have to ask for food, that's my slave." Scott went over to the couch and offered the plate with the sandwiches, and Vincent grabbed Scott's hips and sat him onto his lap, grabbed a sandwich from the plate almost dropped, and took it to Scott's face.

"Are you sure?", Phone Guy asked. "You eat first.", Purple Guy answered. So it commenced, and Scott could barely pay attention to the food. Feeling Vincent's erection against his butt was too intoxicating. If the Phone Guy's back arched too much behind him, Vincent would grab the chain to his clamps, and pull him forward to where he can feel Vincent's warm breaths on his collar bone. Scott had finished eating, but still, it felt like his stomach continues its hunger. This was out of the pure arousal eating away at his consumed meal. "Lay both of your hands on the wall and wait for me, I'll be just a second.", Vincent ordered, and Scott did as told, moving onto the wall, and hands lying just as instructed. Purple Guy ate his meal quicker than ever. The more he watched Phone Guy, the faster he went, intentions sinking into dessert instead of dinner. Phone Guy saw Purple Guy's hands lain on his for a brief ten seconds. Vincent dangled the cuffs in front of the Phone Guy, grabbed both of his hands, and said with a smirk, "You're now under arrest, but there's no room in prison to waste on you." He took off Scott's glasses and placed them on the coffee table, and held onto his new prisoner, leading him into the basement.

The Phone Guy saw the mounds of effort that Vincent was making all while he was gone. He looked right above him and noticed a ceiling hook, then looked at Purple Guy, who was grabbing a rope. The Purple Man said, "Put your hands above your head, darling.", then he gripped the chain connecting his cuffs and tied the rope onto it. After that, he took the rope, grabbed a ladder he must've used before, and went up to tie the rope nicely onto the ceiling hook. Purple Guy came back down and saw that his work was done well, Phone Guy won't be going anywhere. The Phone Guy squealed a bit because his nipples were as sore as ever at the moment, then the Purple Guy said, "Wait, now." He grabbed the Phone Guy's pants and underwear, and pulled them off with ease. Vincent went over to a table in the basement, took this rope he brought that was way smaller than the other, and when he walked back towards the Phone Guy seeing as how his slave was one too happy for such an occasion made him smile even harder. Purple Guy took a great look at Scott's sincere feelings, his erection, and he had carefully wrapped it into a square knot with the roping he has.

Lightly pulling onto the rope that is binding his prisoner's cock, Vincent went back up to meet Phone Guy's face with his, and took off one of his clamps to briefly suckle, and nibble on his nipple. Phone Guy made a loud cry when he felt the clamp slap his left nipple in place once again, and Purple Guy gave him more kisses. The man in purple then grabbed his knife and lightly ran the tip across Phone Guy's stomach swiftly in a vertical direction, drawing a tiny trail of blood as he went further down. Then Purple Guy took his tongue and ran it up the trail to lap up the blood, feeling his slave react at the same time. Vincent went behind the Phone Guy, bringing the knife to his skin, and making light cuts with all its sharpness. Phone Guy could feel the hot licks of the Purple Guy along with the warmth of the blood trickling down his back… the quiet, but cold slice of the knife separating his skin…. He already can't bear the pleasures.

Phone Guy kicked his legs back a bit, when he felt his seme give him a fast and surprising lick from his anus all the way to the back of his neck. Purple Guy noticed this, and he pulled both the rope binding Phone Guy's cock, and the chain to the clamps forward, making the Phone Guy hiss with pain and delight all at the same time. When Vincent was satisfied enough to switch, he went back to the table and grabbed the wooden paddle. "Now, you better be happy, and thank me for this. Being disrespectful is a part of what got you here, after all.", the Purple Man ordered softly. "Yes, yes. Give me my punishment, please. Anything for you, your majesty.", Scott pleaded, dick dripping pre-cum from Vincent moving towards him and tugging on his bind once again.

Purple Guy looked down at the pre-cum oozing out of his submissive's member, then he rubbed the paddle lightly on his still erection. He now quickly went behind the Phone Guy, swiftly but delicately pulled Phone Guy's lower body towards him with his free arm, and draped it over said arm. "Agh-Thank you! Ahh-Thank you! Aghhh-Yes! Agh! Agh! AaaaAAAaaAaaaooouuhhhaaa! Please! Thank you! Agh! Agh!", Phone Guy wailed in arousing pain, it's great to hear our trusty voice of the series create these naughty cries for a good 20 minutes. And after all this time passed, Phone Guy's ass was as red as can be, he managed to formulate the words, "M-master, your cock….. please. I need… Put it inside." Vincent listened and smiled a malicious smile, then let go of Phone Guy's lower body and walked up in front of Scott. He lifted up Scott's chin to get a good look at the undone and twisted sexual face that he himself constructed.

"Hhhmmmm… That's what I want.", Purple Guy purred and smiled. Vincent let off the restraints that he had lain onto the Phone Guy this night, and Phone Guy could not stand from all of the amazing doings ingrained on to his body. The Purple Guy kept his knife, and placed everything else where they would fall. He picked up the Phone Guy, blew out the candles, and took him to his room.

Leaving Scott laying back on his bed, Vincent let him look at his entirely purple body after undressing. All of the vibrant color exposed, Vincent dove in to where Phone Guy is lying. Phone Guy made a whine, when Purple Guy lightly ran teeth and tongue across his incredibly sensitive nipples. Rubbing his cock to the Phone Guy's, Vincent groaned sexually, "It's time.", and he went inside of Scott's asshole. Messenger sinking into the receiver, the Purple Man thrusted passionately into the Phone Guy. Without effort, Vincent came into Scott's ass, semen flowing through like a damn ocean current. He quickly put his Senpai's dick in his mouth, just knowing his bitch was ready to cum in any second….. and so the eruption was made in his mouth. Now Vincent drank up every bit of his lover's milkshake, and they both gave each other a goodnight kiss. Laying in a tender loving embrace, they both fell… asleep.

To Be Continued…

Note: Well, if you made it this far, a big congrats to you! I'm very happy! So, uh… oh! I thank everyone that reviewed so far, and can't wait to see more perspectives on my little project here. Now, I want to make it clear that I know bondage doesn't work exactly as I wrote, but I just can't imagine Vincent following any order, nor can I picture him in a different relationship from one with a lot of… chaos…. That will be more apparent in… later chapters….. Anyway, thank you for reading, and, there is much more to come! Stay cozy!


	5. Filled With Purple

Note: Hello, welcome to the fifth chapter! It does take me a while, but I'm happy to say I made something for everyone on the day of Halloween! Now I must warn you, there is a tad bit of grossness in the air of this particular chapter, but nothing too extreme… at least in my eyes. Well, if you know the internet then I can assure you that it won't be the most disgusting thing you have read. But if you wish to put that aside and settle for story time, you're welcome to the Chai tea over there on the table. Now that you're properly at ease, let us continue the story…...

Filled With Purple

Always on the go, Vincent had woken up with the time being 12:04 P.M. He spent a cent in the machine of his thoughts to take a second to recall where he was, and he remembered well. Vincent smiled at the comfort of Phone Guy so close to him, feeling the heavy sleeper's chest rise and fall in a soothing melody. Finally, the Purple Man can feel warmth he couldn't provide for himself. Finally, the work he spilled to make Senpai his bitch was a radical success. He leaned in quietly and gave Scott a kiss on the cheek, then he evacuated the bed to dress himself. Vincent left a note on the table for Phone Guy to read, taking one last glance at his beloved before leaving the room. Ingesting enough of his supervisor's image in order to feel whole when he is at work, the Purple Guy closed the door. Vincent went to the fridge and he grabbed a huge bottle of water, and then went down to the basement to retrieve his rucksack.

As the Purple Guy walked around the basement to go grab his bag, memory of last night had caught him first when he saw all of the nice instruments he used on his Senpai during the morning that won't let go of night's inviting grasp. The Purple Man was so happy, he had came to the realization that he didn't have to carry these with him anymore. He slipped the water bottle into his rucksack and made his exit the same mysterious way he entered, going off to the pizzeria for a shift of 12 to eight, even if he was running quite late. For day shift, as long as you pay eight hours of your time coming in late is never really a problem. Now, as we all know the night shift does not work this way at all.

Similar to any usual day, the Phone Guy's alarm rang to wake him at three. He had lifted his body in the most groggy manner possible. Sore body making him slow, Scott swam slowly towards the end table. Stopping that annoying alarm, Scott grabbed his glasses and found the paper that Purple Guy had left for him,

"My dear,

Though you must be messy sore, please, come to the pizzeria. A day without you is not a day, my sweet.

,Vincent"

"... Vincent.", Phone Guy breathed out. He felt as though a crack of thunder had jolted him when a wave of memory regarding the amazing sex he had last night with the Purple Guy slapped his mind. After a minute, his breathing went back to its usual state. The weak of his whole self Phone Guy had lifted off of the cursing comfort his bed has to offer, and he left his room to grab the clothes left in the living room and basement. After this little scavenger hunt he made way to the bathroom to initiate a comforting shower on himself.

Brushing himself off in the mirror, Lord Cawthon stalled for a moment….. "Jeremy… This isn't good….", Scott whispered to himself and the mirror reflected his face of discontentment. Phone Guy must at least do all that he can to help the newcomer. Mentally grasping and pulling himself together, Scott went back to his room with all of his seriousness. He silently went up to his desk and pulled the drawer out, fingers knowingly reaching through files to gain the one being searched for. Phone Guy found just the one he was favoring, and looked into it just to be certain. The file contained documentation of a special security guard that works in time held by the future in all of its creation. He looked into the glass of his computer, and he conjured up all of his will to finally toss it into the computer after the glass of it turned into a portal. Floating into the computer's inner space, the file morphed into a huge literal anus, and surfaced itself on top of the glass. Lord Cawthon stuck his arm into the brown and pink star and grabbed onto a bit of clothing. His arm was shoulder deep in there, and he violently yanked his arm back… then out came Michael Schmidt…

The asshole closed up and turned back into an actual screen, then Phone Guy looked at Michael currently shocked from getting pulled out of a weird screen. Poor Mikey was in a robe and he shouted, "What, where the hell am I? Why did you disrupt me, dickhead?" "There's lots to go over, I know. Mike, I will take you to your house. Walk with me.", Phone Guy attempted to calm him. Michael recognized his voice, "Oh… you're….. What happened to you that night?" Mike asked in a much less rowdy voice as he watched the Phone Guy grab a Freddy mask. From where Mike was sitting Scott had looked at him, giving off an offended aura and saying, "Nothing to worry about." What Phone Guy said previously had registered in Mike's head. "Well, seems I don't have much of a choice but to hear you out. Do I?", Mike pouted and threw his arms into his pits. "Hmm… Nope, not really.", Scott smiled and walked him out of the house.

Mike can notice he was taken back in time. The outside had a familiar difference to it, and Mikey began to feel odd and uneasy in the midst of all this, and Phone Guy making small conversation with his friendly neighbors was not easing this inflammation of an awkward atmosphere. Just a few blocks and, there was his house. This lonely and almost empty house was left untouched by the weird time alteration happening not long before. In front of the home's steps, Phone Guy looked at Mike eye- to- eye, and handed him the mask. "Alright, alright, what's this about? What is the method?", Michael asked. He looked entirely unsurprised by all of this. I mean, if we have animatronics that move on their own, then clearly nothing is impossible….

"That, that is not an easy thing to explain until of course, you're in that office.", Phone Guy explained. Michael closed his eyes and sighed, then opened his eyes again and asked, "What's my pay?" "100 dollars and 50 cents.", Phone Guy replied. "Oh, fuck no. Get away from me!", Mike yelled and turned towards the steps. "But, Mike! The boss hired this poor guy, he will not make the first night. Please, he really needs your help. If another guard leaves us….. Boss cannot take this kind of strain. The company is important to me, don't you understand? Look, think about this for just a second. You're okay with 20 more dollars and overtime? I know you stay only because you like the thrill!" Phone Guy begged Mike to hear him out, and he started shaking. Michael turned back to move towards him again… he knew he was stuck and he couldn't believe what he was doing. He grabbed Scott's hand for a shake. "You're lucky to have me on board. I'll babysit your crap animatronics, and you bring me booze every week you damn flake. This shit job is a disease only alcohol can cure.", Michael proposed to the Phone Guy.

"... Alright, will do.", Scott agreed. Mike couldn't seem to let go of the hand that was gripping his firmly, and Mike looked at Phone Guy questioningly. "The mask is used for the animatronics' facial scanners. These improvised bots can detect you, but they're fine with your presence if you're wearing this. I'll explain the rest to both you and the new guy on the phone, okay?", Phone Guy asked, the worry was taking him for a joyride. "Yeah, I suppose. Doesn't matter to me.", Michael replied upon hearing Phone Guy's information spill and smiling a bit. His eyes were beginning to close, and he had to regain his balance. "Alright, I'll be on…. Monday?", Mike said half asleep. "Yes, that'll be… that'll be Monday to Friday. I'll hear you then.", the Phone Guy let out behind an assuring smile. Mike was already walking to the door mysteriously opening before him, and he could only lean against the door to make a feeble wave of his arm as to say goodbye and very quickly got into his house before sleep takes his consciousness. Scott wanted to relax, but Purple Guy began flooding his mind. He walked to his car and drove to the pizzeria, Vincent is too exciting for Phone Guy to just stay idle.

The time almost hit five o'clock. Same as before, Scott was being surrounded by workers that were proud to see him. He felt odd about this, having just had sex with one of his kohais last night, but he can manage. Purple Guy would almost never leave the parts/repairs room to see him, and especially not without the Golden Freddy suit on.

When all of the friendly greeting were at last out of the way, Scott walked to the parts/repairs room, and there was Vincent. The Purple Man was sitting down near the properly placed animatronics in their supposed sleep and cleaning the Golden Freddy head, making the hat shine. "Hey, I'm here.", Phone Guy mewed. He couldn't even look at Vincent the same. Oh no, not after the fantasy fuck that was given to him….. but he was happy to finally be punished after getting so many uncomfortable praises from the boss. "Ohhh, I'm happy to see you've visited me! It's quite a dream to have you noticing.", Vincent cried with joy and smiled an innocent smile… This crazy fucker knows how to act….

Phone Guy blushed and his lips tightly squeezed together. "Well, I rarely see you.", Scott reasoned gently. Purple Guy's face became shy as he put his head down and looked up at him with his eyes and, he mewed, "My Senpai, it's hard going anywhere. Attention isn't my favorite when it's all about appearance and…. I am indeed a, a purple man." Phone Guy's focus was all placed on the Purple Guy, and he couldn't help but kneel where Vincent is sitting to give him a meaningful kiss. "I don't love you because you're purple. ", Scott spilled in a low, loving tone. "Mmmmmm~ that's what keeps me vibrant, my love.", Purple Guy purred, sending back a hot and tender kiss; he had gotten what he wants. They broke that sensual lip lock, and Vincent had grabbed the water bottle that was full when he left for work. It was just about empty now… Opening it and putting it to his face, Purple Guy drank the last of what is in that bottle, and then he threw it across the room. As he did, his face went back to the troublemaking sex physiognomy he always exposes to the Phone Guy. And when Lord Cawthon got up, not one second after did Vincent give him a surprise hug, and taste his mouth once more.

Cawthon-Senpai moaned in both surprise and confusion, then his noise eased when he knew just what the Purple Man was yearning for. His master's hands were racing all over his entire body, and more forwardly, the Purple Guy began running his excited hands all over Scott's enticing round ass….. and he couldn't help but fall onto Vincent's chest. The Phone Guy was so weak from the early morning, but Purple Guy's advances felt so good. "We're going outside. The back of the building, Scott." Vincent explained, trying to get Phone Guy from falling over from all of the excitement, but this is only because they need to be calm in the pizzeria so they don't attract attention. Vincent rubbed his hand on Scott's flushed cheek to wake him from aroused weakness, and Scott was gently grabbed by Purple Guy's hand and made to follow him to the outside. Lord Cawthon felt the chill of the outside hit his body five seconds into being outside of the building.

"Uhah!", Phone Guy whined as he felt Vincent, behind him, grab his hips to bring their lower bodies together. The Purple Guy's tongue was bringing Cawthon-Senpai's hair away from his ears, and he ran his hot wet tongue all around the outside of Cawthon's ear canal. Phone Guy shivered with delight at such a, soaked feeling he just received. "Now, we have to be quick about this….. but don't worry. I don't waste time.", the Purple Guy groaned in Scott's ear. With that said, the Purple Man went in the quick pace he usually takes to do many things, and uses his skill to take Phone Guy's pants down in the quickest way. It is so wrong, and so right… are the words sculpting Phone Guy's feelings for Purple Guy's intentions, or so he believes his intentions be. He would have never obligated to do these perverted deeds without the Purple Man, but now he… he can. Phone Guy's ass was exposed to the cold air, but not for long…. Vincent began to roughly rub on his ass cheeks with his artful and shifty hands, just unable to keep away from the man's saturated body. Now, after pulling Phone Guy close to him once again, Purple Guy found his neck. He licked and sucked on his sensitive skin: so shiny, so lithe…. so, sticky. "Mmmmmm~, you were picked in the right season. You're so fucking delectable.~", Purple Guy escaped the sound from his lips hungry, for the release of arousal. He rubbed his hand in circles on Scott's back, motioning for him to bend over. "P-please don't say that…. you're making me blush. Eeeeah!", Phone Guy mewled and, he squealed. The Purple Man slapped his sore behind. Vincent began to unzip his pants, and not long after the Phone Guy could feel his kohai's partly erect dick resting on his asshole. Phone Guy was ready for Purple Guy to meet him inside, and he moaned when Vincent pushed inside of his still extremely tight asshole; everything was ready.

Phone Guy felt…. a warm liquid running inside of him. "Ohhhggghh, yeah! Your ass is a magnificent toilet! Ohhh, I can feel your hot walls tightening around my cock. Your body is meant for this treatment, darliiing~ ehahahahaha!", Vincent said just shy of yelling. The mad man's intent to urinate inside of him made Scott so excited, and he was mewling even louder as he began to grow an erection from this. The amount of urine inside of him left Scott feeling he was going to overflow, as there was more of Vincent's warm liquids pouring inside of him. Eventually, the rush had finally receded. Purple Guy unplugged his dick, that of which is now fully erect, "Aaaahhhh, you have just the right tunnel for me. Now, what do you say?", Vincent asked, it was quite clear now that he wasn't done just yet.

"Th-thank you! It's heating m-me up nicely!", Phone Guy credited, though it was tough for him to talk while dealing with the immense discomfort. It was no lie, though, he was a million times warmer than before. In a struggle to keep the liquid inside, his hands fell to the floor along with him. The piss was portending to escape, but he was not going to let it out; it was only making his needy cock even more excited. "Now suck my cock!", Purple Guy ordered. Scott Cawthon, on all fours, turned towards the Purple Man's massive erect penis; the dick was ready for a sweet tongue only the finest voice can provide. Cawthon-Senpai ran his hot wet tongue up the tip of Purple Guy's dick. Vincent felt a shiver inside of him, the heat on his shaft was way too enticing. "You know what I want. Swallow my cock and save the tease!", Purple Guy growled. Vincent took Phone Guy's head and slammed it forward to fill with a mound of his flesh. Phone Guy whined and looked up at Vincent with his lustful eyes, he didn't realize just how big his master really was…. Inside his mouth the Purple Man was thrusting: hard, and fast. Phone Guy was about to gag from the throat fucking, but he kept from his body's alarm and instead grabbed Vincent's motoring hips.

"Mmmmm~ A little something for lunch, my love. Lesson number two, and your talents are already up to peak. You are doing perfect.", Purple Guy purred, and he came a huge load into Scott's "fuck me" mouth. Phone Guy loved Vincent's cum, nice and, compact… yet so bitter… Scott took pleasure in the iniquitous taste of his fuckbuddy's ejaculate. He opened his kisser to reveal that he was enjoying the seed spurted into his skilled mouth before drinking it all up. "Good boy.", Vincent praised in an extremely degrading manner. "Now, you should go and clear your asspussy. You never know when I'll want more of you.", the Purple Guy implied. Phone Guy brought his pants up and asked, "When will there be another intrusion?", blushing madly. "The minute you cry for the golden cock, and when I'm hungry for this prized ass.", Purple Guy replied as he callously grabbed his submissive's buns and pulled Phone Guy's body right back to him. This was not easy for Scott to handle, as it made his body liquefy even more. The fluid stirring inside of him and, holding a boiling erection was driving Cawthon-Senpai insane and he yelped in an aroused desperation. "V-Vincent, that's too roougghhhaaaa!-", Phone Guy's reasoning was shot when Vincent locked mouths with him; he's much too tempting for Vincent when Scott is heating up under his chest and yet, still struggling to keep to being the rational Phone Guy.

When the Purple Man was satisfied enough, he turned Phone Guy around and helped him through the door into the pizzeria, then Vincent gave him a smile and went right back to where he was working…. he left Phone Guy to deal with his horny self. Scott ran quickly to the restroom, covering his crotch with his hands and hoping that none of his underclassmen saw him in such as state. Lord Cawthon got himself a stall, he began to cry with sadness and sinful pleasure as he grabbed his extremely solid dick, and stroked himself to the urine enema being released into the toilet; he couldn't believe what he was doing here. It made the phone wielder's stomach turn that he had to jerk off in the pizzeria, but there was no other choice….. wouldn't exactly be wise to hold a hard on in an area where children play. As such, this stall is the only help he's receiving, that damn Purple Guy…

He believed it to have left his sphincter now, and his was put to relaxation as his spitting spunk spurted on places at random inside of the stall. Scott took a deep breath, and receded his naughty side back in its' cage… Then he cleaned up and got his pants adjusted just as they should have been. Phone Guy left the stall, and a bit tired from the rise and fall of excitement he began to yawn while washing his hands, but then he saw it….. the reflection in the mirror revealed that his tongue had been… stained, the color purple…..

To Be Continued…

Thank you so much for reading if you had gotten this far! Yes, I couldn't quite fit in as much story as I had wanted, but at least I was able to progress further with this story. So, I can't wait to show you more if you're still keeping to this fanfic! If today you're celebrating and cosplaying I wish you luck, and have lots of fun! Hey, all constructive criticism is helpful, and to anyone that reviewed my work thus far I thank you so much! I hope you have a great rest of the day, filled with diamond stars and an ocean of sake! Cheers!


	6. A Checkered Past

Note: Hey hey! Another addition to my fanfic! I shall tell you that this one is quite different than the others, a tad bit more… serious…. Now a warning, this particular chapter illuminates truth in characters being focused on here. A little bit of blood, violence, and gore is marked. Alright, story time!

A Checkered Past

The FNAF ruler wanted nothing to do but to take himself on a vacation in sanitation paradise and sleep. He was happy that the people working their shifts gave him more of a break from their unaltered affection. Of course, Phone Guy was the one to gain all of the admiration…. but at least there was no expectation for him to speak. The cum dye staining his tongue would cause a bit of… disruption….

Like most other Saturdays that both the blessing and curse of time was sitting on, after the implementation of freak sex in his schedule everything had finally been traversed back to normal. After his visit to the workplace, the Phone Guy sent himself to the comfort of his welcoming home. He took care of himself…. though, the Phone Guy brought extra attention to his anus. Cawthon-Senpai set himself to an enema within his shower room, and went on to his usual routine. Scott felt awkward after seeing he still had purple stuck to his tongue, but he smiled and kept on. He went to his room all beat and ready to go to bed, but then a thought had cropped up… There shall be a meal whenever Vincent shows up tonight, perhaps eight-thirty? What does he like to eat? Scott thought to himself for a while, and figured it'd be better if he just naps first; a solution is always better thought of after a good rest. Smiling, he set his alarm clock and brought himself to doze…..

The Purple Guy's mind was sustained in this sick plan for tonight as he gazed at the clock inside of the security office; it was ten at night. He took a step outside to feel the fresh, cool air….. and he lit himself a smoke. The moon was blinding bright in the crystal night, a perfect evening for the hunting. Everyone was gone, and the blood was racing to heat the river of Purple Guy's bloodstream… he was ready to have some fun…. "Ngh, really shouldn't keep the guest waiting.", the Purple Guy murmured quietly to himself, and he went back in the pizzeria and into the parts/repairs room. His prey had just woken up from being tranquilized, and the poor soul gazed in a sleepy silence as the man in purple grabbed the party hat he's been wearing since the day before, and placed it onto his own head. The Purple Guy tossed his security hat to the corner of the room with his rucksack, then he sat down in his chair and looked at the boy.

The poor kid began to notice his surroundings when he saw the animatronics and pieces of endoskeleton, and he started writhing within his bindings like a rat in a snake's grasp. The kid was fully awake at last, and the Purple Guy went to grab a wrench, a hammer, and a scalpel out of his bag. Taking his knife out of his pocket, the eager Purple Guy went towards the boy to sit down in front of him upon setting aside his tools of destruction and depravity for readiness. The boy looked at him, eyes dripping tears and begging for the mercy of the danger that he perceives to be close by. The Purple Guy stabbed him in the arm and even through gags the kid's cry could be heard throughout the entire building.

"Gotta be careful now.", Vincent said monotonously, and he slowly pulled the sharp knife out of the fresh wound. The boy's body shook as he lay back down in pain. "Oh no. I wasn't trying to be reckless about this one. Now, I need your cooperation.", Purple Guy preached upon kicking the poor boy in the stomach. He went to his tools, and grabbed the hammer that was splayed out with the other devices. Vincent's eyes locked upon the kid as he slowly marched towards him. The bound child tried to kick his feet off of the floor so as to be a distance from the purple psycho. "Ah-ah-ahhh.~", sung the Purple Guy and he grabbed the boy's feet to bring him close again. He unraveled a bind from the child to bring his legs slightly farther apart. The Purple Man took the left foot and lay it down. Bringing hammer high above his head, Purple Guy struck it upon the boy's means of escape. Vincent smiled, listening to the kid's gruesome and revolting screams as he demolished all of the tiny structure that create the boy's foot; smiting his foot twice, thrice, over, and over again. Purple Guy looked at the kid's right foot, "My work is not running from here.", said he, and then toiled on the other foot.

The unbearable agony bit the kid and he began to close his eyes, the pain of shattered feet is one too terrible to continue to be wakeful for. But as soon as they shut, his eyes shot open once again at the feel of freezing water pouring onto his face. He heard the Purple Guy's clear voice in his ear, "No, you don't deserve your sleep yet. You're just another blank slate now, you're nothing special… and you will wait for me to destroy you." The Purple Guy waited patiently enough for the soul in front of him to bring his senses back to what has only begun, before bringing his face close to the boy's and presenting his scalpel a hair from the scared child's nose. The kid's tears were answered with a fast and cold light touch of the scalpel on his cheek which drew a fair amount of blood.

Vincent rested himself on the kid's legs so as to be certain he doesn't try to leave, even with broken feet. The binds were cut swiftly, and he took the boy's clothes he wore and set it on his sides; for what Vincent is about to do will create pools of the beautiful crimson. The terrified and undeserving youth could do nothing but spectate Purple Guy carefully but strategically slice his abdomen. "Nowhere to go now. Hmhmhm~ where do I begin?", the Purple Man cheered to being greeted by pure human anatomy and was ready to take it all apart. There's no more restriction….

The Phone Guy was proud of his work, the dining table is a warm welcome for someone who is hungry. Chicken, fruits, and pie was set onto a handsome deep red and white table cloth, and it was wearing pristine plates and tableware. Though he was happy to have made yet another prepossessing meal, the Phone Guy's appreciation for what is a pretty night began to plummet when he walked over to the kitchen to check the clock; it was almost 12. Scott looked down at the floor wishing that the Purple Guy would show to release some of the worry he held. He was going to wait for Vincent because of his strong belief that he will indeed break in tonight, so he went over to his living room to watch some TV in an attempt to calm his bothered mind. As soon as he even touched the remote… the doorbell had rang.

It was a little, funny, that Vincent would go to the door instead of just coming in. No matter, Scott was very excited to finally see his love and he zipped right over to the door. Phone Guy's face turned to stone when he saw….. a monster….. The Purple Guy was almost fully covered in blood, and he tossed his rucksack to the side to have his arms out for his lover and wearing a, rather creepy loving smile. The scent of death was all over the Purple Guy, and the Phone Guy moved back a few shaky steps, for he couldn't comprehend just who he was seeing. Purple Guy brought his knees to the floor, arms still extended and mewing, "It's me." Scott stood frozen as he remembered, his tenth year after birth….. It was unlike the memory he always believed it to be…..

~A Checkered Past~

"It's almost about time for our new animatronic to show, your dad is pretty cool.", Neil voiced, sitting next to tiny Scott and treating himself to some pizza. "Yeah, thoooooouugh, I wish he would stop camping in the basement.", Scott replied. "Hey, my dad's giving him a vacation period. He's gonna get kicked out of the pizzeria for a while, promise.", Neil mewed as he placed his hand on tiny Scott's shoulder. "... That's good… He hasn't gotten a decent sleep in like, two weeks… he'll need it.", Scott said weakly with worry. "Well, I want you to know that my old man respects your dad a lot, and this Foxy is practically like having a new child in his books.", Neil smiled. "Ha ha and damn, Foxy is amazing.", Scott cheered. "Ahhh! The weekend's still young before school starts up again… Wanna, fuck around in the arcade, or, um…. Scott?", Neil's voice trailed, puzzled at the fact that tiny Scott has his eyes paralyzed by their violet classmate.

Vincent was alone at a table, sitting tight and waiting to see the colorful characters on stage, presumably. "Hey now…", Neil warned as he got close to Scott. "It's him….. Nobody talks to him in class… ", Scott reminded himself. "He's a weirdo.", Neil let his mind whisper. "Maybe that terrible label is why he doesn't talk. Have you ever even tried to talk to him?", Scott questioned all skeptical and angry. "... Oh no. C-come on now, you're not actually going to….", Neil couldn't even finish his sentence as Scott kept looking at the odd one. "Fuck that, I'm out of here!", Neil announced, and turned to go to the arcade.

"Hello there… aren't you from class?", Scott asked as he sat next to the purple child. "Ummm… yeah…. yeah.", Vincent passed slowly through stony lips. "You're Vincent?", Scott inquired once more, and Vincent slowly nodded. "Well, my name is Scott. How about we go meet Neil at the arcade? I swear he won't bite. Hell, the animatronics are more dangerous than him!", Scott joked. "Ummm… That sounds… nice…. but I like to watch the animatronics all the way through their performances.", Vincent managed. "Ohhhh! I'm not about to miss this one either! It'll be about 20 minutes for them to start, though! I want to see how you play, come with me.", Scott proposed all friendly and reassuring. "... Yeah. Alright.", Vincent smiled, and they went to the arcade.

Neil was actually quite astounded at how well Vincent was at some of the games, and was promised by the purple lad that they can play against each other some time. The three of them sat at a table to watch both of Scott's and Neil's fathers introduce Foxy and the Pirate Cove, Neil elbowing Scott lightly to see his father standing next to Foxy take off his hat and smile at everyone congratulating him for what hard work he put into the making.

On Wednesday of the week proceeding after, the three had worked together in class once the teacher let them toil on a project. Tiny Scott grabbed the sleepy purple fellow and they all sat down. "Goddammmmm!~ Scott, we don't even need the book!", Neil yelled as he took the notes that Scott had made and flipped through them. He grabbed the markers and drew on the poster. "Hey, wait!", tiny Scott yelped but he stopped trying to move Neil's hand when he noticed the amazing diagram Neil was drawing on the makings of light. "Would you like to do anything, Vincent?", Scott asked kindly. "Mmmm…. Uh-huh.", Vincent muttered and smiled as he messed with the materials for the project, more than happy to have skipped a stupid lecture for the fun with his newfound "friends."

As the clock turned slow as a tortoise, tiny Scott's mind lowered its' volume when he noticed some of his peers stare at Vincent's great effort to communicate, and they whispered and slipped their disgusting chortles to one another. He smiled, and turned his annoyance of these low blips of shit onto their work. Neil sent the project to the teacher….. and the teacher's smile reflected their great workmanship! All of the other students finished secondary to them and the time went right quick before that bell rang sharp at three o'clock.

The three were out and walking home, when they realized that soon they had to part ways. "So, I suppose we separate again?", Neil asked, and you could tell through his voice that he didn't exactly want to leave his two buddies. "We could go to the pizzeria. Our parents could be there anyway.", Scott smiled with hope. "What does Vincent want?", Neil asked and looked at Vincent. "I would love to go, but…. my parents…..", Vincent stared at the floor. "We can get them to change their mind, don't you worry.", Neil assured. "We'll try.", Scott announced, and they went off to Vincent's house.

"V-Vincent *gasp*...", Vincent's mom cried with joy as she grabbed the apathetic boy and cuddled him… embarrassing…. "You can go with your friends. Be back at seven.", Vincent's father said after going to check if the boy's room was orderly and free of anything…. unusual or, of danger to anyone… a normal check up of course… And so they went for an after-school fun session, "You're in for the challenge again?", Neil asked Vincent. "Of course. It's a promise until you beat me.", Vincent replied and smiled.

Scott and Neil froze as they saw a familiar and large figure appear before them as they were bringing themselves even closer to the pizzeria. Vincent was skeptical when he noticed their sudden stop. "Oh, shit….", Neil whispered as if he saw death itself. Scott gulped down his growing saliva and he managed to push through trembling lips, "Barry… h-hey." He tried to smile, but the impending hell that stands right in front of him made his expression rather feeble.

"Well well well…. still shittin' in your diapers I see? Off to Fazbear's? He he he he…. bunch of girls I reckon, ehehehehahahahahahaahhahahaha!", the sinister laughing, had still rung in poor Scott's ears, as his immortal cousin went closer towards him without hindering movement. Out of nowhere, he had grabbed Scott by the ear to pull him closer and jammed his fist hard into his stomach, so hard that Scott flew five feet behind Vincent and Neil…. As Scott was gasping heavily while lying on his side and feeling the fire in his abdomen, his small body had twitched as he heard the crackle that Barry's boot sung when being lain on his ejected glasses.

All was quiet, until Barry made a slight groan from feeling a cold stab into his side. Barry groaned again, and again, and this time he yelled from the repeated stabbing being served to him. Vincent laughed as he saw this predator become prey, laying on the floor and squirming he became Vincent's helpless target. Vincent loved the appearance but didn't hold it for long, for he sat on Barry and jabbed his face many many times, enjoying the bloody mess he was covering everything with….

Sloppy Vincent, he laughed even harder, as his new art of disfiguration was turning Barry's face from creepy to nothing but blood and meat. Our purple fellow put Barry's death from his trusty knife in through his eye….. And there Scott's cousin had made his departure…

Neil's screams and crying was sounded from his lungs, and Scott could only manage to get up with his eyes wide and yelling shakily, "No… y-you… you killed him? Evil! You evil bastard! Uuuhhh, nonononono, this wasn't supposed to happen…." As soon as his scared voice had stopped, Vincent's blood-covered, depraved, dishevelled, and satisfied face had greeted his yelling with a creepy loving smile…. and Scott's nostrils had suddenly began to drool and drip blood... He noticed that everything in time just… froze. Tiny Scott pulled himself together, and he fled to a phone. As time resumed, Scott had called the police to the area, and had to constantly explain the horrifying incident to over nine officers afterward before his mind shut out the knowledge of even meeting the violet child. After Scott had made his call, Ten-year old Vincent was taken down by five policemen, and two others were killed in the process…..

"Sh-Should we… even ask if… *sobs*... if our son can come home?", Vincent's father breathed. "It was clear from our past examinations of your son that…. he shows some disturbing and psychotic behaviors… Now it was entirely spontaneous of your son's symptoms to have grown astronomically, and this is one matter we must look into to see what truly caused him to snap. I'm afraid that the custody of your child is now at high stakes, which is in part for your safety. What is most unfortunate is that, for as long as it takes your son must be kept secluded….. for his safety and for everyone that is not, um, not qualified to calm his, rather bizarre episodes. Fortunate news, however, is that Vincent's case took him to our aid and not to a significant waste of time in a holding cell, I believe it was a proper judgement for your son to come here for help…. I'm sorry this had to happen, we're doing our best to keep his illness at bay…", the doctor explained the situation as it is, watching in melancholy as Vincent's mother burst out crying with his father holding her close and spilling out a multitude of salty beads from his eyes.

~To the Present~

Lord Cawthon stopped moving backward as the past was cruelly coursing through his mind. Before he knew it, Scott actually began moving forward… and he caught the Purple Man in an embrace. Without taking a minute of time, a needle made itself in the Phone Guy's hand in which he gripped onto and immediately sunk into Vincent's arm. The copious amounts of sedative reached Vincent, and he almost immediately fell his bloody chest onto Cawthon-Senpai's chest. Scott took a minute to glance at Vincent's face before bringing him to bathe; a brisk shiver went up his back when he saw that such a twisted prick couldn't be seen different from a kitten when sound asleep. How the hell was he let back out? How the hell did this man come to be hired at a place for children? After his background, and being close to the pizzeria during the terrible incident? Why does he even keep Vincent knowing the things he had done? The Phone Guy began to cry as he pondered the very most terrifying question that nobody in this state is meant to have a direct answer for, a question for people most unfortunate to even have the thought in their head: Why? Why why why why why does he still love him?

To Be Continued…

Note: Yeah, a very heavy chapter this is. Thank you sooo much if you've made it this far! Well, have a great day… and for people in writer's block I really hope I've sparked some inspiration, and good luck….. Writer's block just means that something nice to write about will come your way, so don't beat yourself up, okay? Now, march on forward and continue to stay beautiful ;)


	7. The Consequence of Regard

The Consequence of Regard

The Phone Guy became wakeful from a deep sea of restful sleep.

"Ahh, you're so cute when you start to wake up.", the Purple Guy smiled.

"Uh? … Hah, you're awake!", Scott exclaimed.

There wasn't much more to ponder at this point, what had happened these last two days….. Taking care of Vincent… it had reminded him the affection he feels for this evil man… It made him sick to think about his own choices. He knew something was off about this guy from the start, and yet…. it was his hand that permitted this great malevolence the keys to the children's' place of friendship, and all that's supposed to be innocent…

Purple Man hummed in Scott's ear, and then before anything could be said, Cawthon-Senpai came to the realization that his hands were tied together on the crown of the bed.

"You sleep way too soundly for your own good.", the Purple Guy supposedly "complimented."

"Vincent, what did… What did you do on-" "I did what I was put here for, and you know why I am put here. Darling, you're the reason I always come back, aren't you?", Vincent poured, he covered Scott's mouth to make way for his own voice and permit it to be heard well.

"You're amazing. Senpai, you are an angel, but there are lots of different flavors you haven't tried yet.", the Purple Man purred and kissed the Phone Guy's more wakeful face, feeling his beautiful Senpai's chest rising and falling under his own.

"Aaaaaohhh.", the Phone Guy mewled at the friction being brought to his groin, for he felt Vincent's hard mass pressing and dominating his. "You naughty boy, all I did was lay on you, my sweet.", the Purple Man murmured tenderly and then bit down on his neck. The Phone Guy had cried out in response; he was definitely hard now…

Vincent licked the sweet red oil that had appeared on Cawthon's bitten neck, and he took off his lover's underwear. The Purple Guy rubbed his palm over the Phone Guy's erection, for the room had quite a chill despite the passion felt on comfortable sheets. Phone Guy's whimpering was a lot to enjoy upon biting down near this love fairy's hip that Vincent traversed up to play rough with his lover's nipples. In love with Scott's cries, the Purple Guy asked,

"Are you ready to learn your lesson?"

"Y-Yes.", the Phone Guy replied, trying to bring his solid and sore teats closer to the Purple Man with hopes for more stimulation.

"Ah! Yes- Please punish me master!", the Phone Guy yelped as Vincent tore with teeth at his neck once again, sucking the blood from his lover and listening to the hot breaths and subtle whines dance into his ear.

The Purple Man brought a cloth of long silk at Phone Guy's trajectory to present what he wants. Cawthon-Senpai nodded with pleasure; all of the Purple Guy is making him excited. Vincent tied it around Cawthon's face to cover his eyes, and so it begins…..

A palm on the Phone Guy's chest; a warm feeling. Next, he could feel and moaned to the harsh slapping around his thighs, and, his abdomen, it was done by something drenched in a warm substance. When it started slapping his dick, the Phone Guy felt as though he might erupt; Of course, the slapping had stopped before Senpai had the chance to. A sharp point along his sides, very hot burns on his chest, kissing, biting… and licking…. all of this was searing his gratification. Scott felt something round and, abnormally large slowly slide itself into his mouth… he knew just what to do….. He sucked it hard as it was stretching his mouth as far as it could, feeling a small ribbon of pre-cum travel down his cock and over his balls.

The Purple Guy took too much pleasure from this to have odd dormancy. He had slowly taken off the blindfold from Phone Guy, and brought out the gigantic dildo from his servant's mouth to replace with his hard erection. It was pleasuring to show Phone Guy just how much this session was arousing him, as he pumped fast and mighty into the Phone Guy's hungry orifice. The Purple Man's whole mass was in Scott's mouth when he came, but Scott was so sad he had no way of fastening Vincent's hips to engulf the amethyst balls as well. Vincent smiled perversely as he watched Cawthon-Senpai look up at him whilst drinking his seed.

When he had finished watching this pretty sight, the Purple Man went over to Phone Guy's ass where he lay beside both his love and the location of his toys, then he led his fingers to a detour in the Phone Guy's anus. The real squeals were slipping from the phone wielder now, as the Purple Guy picked up the anal beads and rubbed it onto his swollen tool…

"But…. But I want my master's cock. I'm gonna cum soon, and I do it for you.", the Phone Guy asked hopefully.

That strong hope was shot, however, when Vincent without warning, fed the not-so-small beads in Scott's anus. Cawthon-Senpai breathed in and out quickly, as he came to the jarring implementation that Purple Guy provided for him.

"You can't. I only give my dick to one that tries the hardest.", the Purple Man grinned as he happily brought the beads to and from his entrance. As the Phone Guy began to have some adjustment the Purple Guy grabbed, of many toys, one realistic dildo that was only a wee percentage smaller than the supersized one once placed in his submissive's charming mouth, and slipped it into his asshole at a much greater pace.

Only starting to be in tune with the new growth, a tear had formed from Cawthon-Senpai's eye as he was getting fucked eagerly by the fake, yet delightful penis. The sensual pressure excited him so, as his adjustments were turning into a much more comforting state. The Phone Guy started to scream, "Yes, yes, fuck me!", and, "Anything for you, master!"

Vincent had only touched the Phone Guy's cock when the Phone Guy soiled sheets once again. The Purple Man let out the dildo from Cawthon-Senpai's anus, and untied the rope from his hands to wrap arms around the man tightly and lock lips with him.

"Senpai, you did very well.", Vincent said calmly and contentedly. They had both retired, Vincent wrapping his fluffy robe around the two of them and not caring about the toys splayed on the bed.

"Are you working tonight?", the Purple Guy had asked.

"Yeah. I've got to mentor two of the new night guards and, I think you should go today…. People will raise suspicion.", Scott mewed in reply.

"Hm, I know you. I bet it wouldn't matter if I didn't go, would it?", the Purple Guy asked.

"No, it wouldn't.", was all the Phone Guy had said. He received a kiss from the purple fellow who replied,

"Mmm,~ I'll go, Senpai. It'll still be a few hours before twelve, more time to sleep I suppose."

Jeremy smiled as he looked at the security hat he had received a few days ago held in his hand. The slightly ambitious young man then traced his other hand on the bold letters of his hat. "NIGHTWATCH," was the word these characters had echoed. Jeremy left the room he will be working in this very night, and he traced his steps through the party rooms. He noticed Chica was in one of these, and she was staring at him just as she did when he first came in here; blank with no apparent expression, but angry with no expressed emotions. Jeremy had walked back a bit, when he bumped into Toy Bonnie. Bonnie looked at him, face to human face when he turned around. Jeremy smiled a bit nervously, they don't look creepy at all to him besides the weird delaying and staring he's received from these odd bots. "Sorry, buddy. My…..", the blue bunny either went quiet or, stalled? Jeremy couldn't tell. He watched Bonnie, as he lightly picked up the hat Jeremy had accidentally dropped onto the floor, and placed it onto his head and patted his shoulder. "It's alright to be nervous on stage during your first performance.", the social bunny encouraged. "Uhh, thank you Bonnie.", Jeremy thanked and watched Bonnie go back to the party room from which he came. He looked back again at Toy Chica, she was passing out cupcakes like her normal self.

As Jeremy walked to his residency he couldn't help but ponder, "That had to be just a coincidental statement, Bon-Bon's programmed speechcraft….."…. Then he looked at his uniform and thought again about this place's odd history that Phone Guy summarized with no clear description of the dodgy franchise's backstory… but it didn't deter from his interest. "Well, I'll learn more tonight.", Jeremy spoke out before he resumed the walk home. He was just happy to finally be given a fine job in which he can use some of the day to work on his projects, and to at least get some sort of income. The only thing that is left now is to wait…..

To Be Continued…

Note: Of course, after pausing this project for so long I won't have you wait for the next chapter. If there is no hinderance, then by the time you read this note, the next one will most definitely be up. Either way, whether it be night or day, I wish you a good day and thank you so much for reading my story! ;)


	8. A First Day of Fright

A First Day of Fright

Mike brought his courageousness and his car to what seemed to him, a newfangled atmosphere. He was standing by his far-from-clean vehicle, awaiting the newcomer's arrival. Mike had a long look at the clean aesthetics of the pizzeria and compared this location to that of the one he was used to. We must bear in mind, that Mike is a new guest in this particular restaurant as well. Though he has a much clearer sense, than Jeremy of what is behind those doors, it would be instant death to only make a guess of what he is about to encounter; killer robots are a big enough surprise.

A young man in a similar, but different security outfit had walked nearer to the place; Mike could tell it was him, and that he doesn't have any clue about the contract he had just signed a few days ago to pass over to the devil… a reminder of when he started working for this screwed up company….. Damn it.

"You're the new guy? I have to help you… at least for this week…..", Michael stated as Jeremy walked in a slow approach.

"Yes, I'm starting today. I plan on doing my very best… promise I won't fall asleep. I-I'm Jeremy.", Jeremy held out his hand.

…. The only thing Mike could do was look in absolute bewilderment at Jeremy's wee knowledge of this killer job. He longed for the advice he should have gotten when he became a member of this foul franchise. "What the fuck, you need to get the hell out of here. If you stay, your life will be at stake.", was all that he wanted to say.

"You thought this job would be an appealing start to your career life…. Don't tell me you're going to stay here… promise? After this shift, you're leaving, and never coming back.", care was engraved into Mike's voice before he let out a sigh.

Jeremy thought about all of these strange conversations and encounters with the people here….. It began to piss him off. "Just let me try the job, I've made up my mind on the day I first had a look at the office!", Jeremy snapped. Michael moved his hat to cover his eyes, then he brought the keys into the door…

~Earlier That Day…~

"Soooo~ you're still working tonight, huhhhh?~",

the Purple Guy said to Phone Guy with such a perverted make of sound , as he began to the door with ambitions of working his day shift, or so it seemed as this man is absolutely unpredictable.

"Ummmm-yes. Yes I am.", the Phone Guy answered. He had illuminated to Vincent a new expression of interest, just what the hell was this depraved prick working at?

"Well, my love… I want you to put yourself to a challenge…", the Purple Guy paused and went towards the pile of toys they still require a box for holding. He made his way to Scott who was upon the bed and kissed him roughly; one can't resist that shiny and aesthetically pleasing cock-kisser.

The man in purple placed a set of not-so-small anal beads into the Phone Guy's palm, "He, you can wear these tonight, darling.", he said looking into Cawthon's mentoring and intelligent eyes.

Massaging his lover's arms, Cawthon-Senpai opened for discussion,

"Why, though? Why do you wish your mentor and lover to be a pervert in my profession?"

"Because you haven't done it yet. You're more intelligent than any majority, but still, you have not indulged yet. It's a time for you to have fun, for you to break a few rules.",

the Purple Man preached, and kissed the Phone Guy once again. Not much time had passed before Scott brought the Purple Guy from their connection…. but this was only so that he could present an answer molded by his sexual yearning and desire to please the purple king.

"... I accept.", was what he had said.

After a brief time of the Purple Guy's departure, the Phone Guy stared into the glass of his computer with a cup of coffee in hand; like a good slut, he had kept his word. He imagined himself on the distressing duties of his work with these uncomfortably huge beads-it was hard because the key was not to move much. As he finished making an educated guess for a new method to overcome the holding of his beads, he sighed as he let the coffee onto the table and walked into the portal.

The tides of time were fitting to his wish of moving towards weeks ahead, as the FNAF ruler traversed the current and eventually into the office room seat. He picked up the phone upon checking the cameras two minutes to twelve; it was that time to hide, and to seek.

"Hello? Hello hello?",

the all-too familiar voice swept itself in between Mikey's ears. Jeremy held the phone to his ears with a courage that is sure to be damned.

"We're here.", Mike stated. He was more interested in the mask, unsure of its' purpose he held it in his hand as he listened to the strange music that seemingly has no source.

"Yes, goodnight. I'm ready for duty!", Jeremy slipped from his lips all proud and presentable.

"Very good, very good. Make sure you keep that spirit throughout the week. Now, turn the camera on."

Listening to the Phone Guy with a knowledgeable ease, Mike took hold of the tablet and turned on his ticket to the scary spectacle. He asked ever so impatiently,

"Now why do we need the masks?"

"I'll get to that. Right now…..", the Phone Guy trailed off… then he squealed. "Wha-what's wrong?", Mike asked, it would be terrible to have a voice of some reason dissipated.

"No, i-it's fine. Phew! Okay, so, first off…. Uhhh-look at the top left. That's your battery, DON'T let it run out… The power would go out, and you won't be able to check on…. Everyone.", the Phone Guy began.

"But…. No one's here…..", Jeremy held the innocence to his words.

"Jeremy, the robots. The robots will wander, keep your eyes peeled for when they get into your office.",

the Phone Guy spilled the idea of the actual job. As Jeremy's eyes went wide about the search for robots, Michael voiced with worry,

"What the hell? If they get in our office-"

"If they get in your office, the mask. Put the mask on for your protection.", the dire important instruction was on hold…..

Mike saw that Toy Bonnie is gone. "Ooohhh fuck!", Mike yelled. Cawthon-Senpai informed quick, "Check the vents, put on the mask if you see any of their faces."

Jeremy slapped the light on the vent to the right, he shrieked. Mike put on his mask so fast that as Jeremy made the struggle of putting on his own mask, he just grabbed Jeremy's shaky self and pulled the young lad close to his chest.

A look of "Piss off!" was in Michael's eyes, and Bonnie left the room after trying to scan the security guards and enable himself as hostile.

"... Is he gone?", Jeremy asked shakily.

"Yes, now. Get the hell off me.", Mike made a smile of annoyance as he peeled Jeremy off.

Jeremy kept a long face, but Mike….

Mike spent a second to see Jeremy begin to choke with tears and he snapped, "Hey, get it together! I can't do this myself!" Michael handed Jeremy the camera. "Watch the robots for now.", Michael instructed. "Still here, he. You guys are doing great. There's one more th-", the Phone Guy was obstructed by Jeremy's skeptical mewing,

"Wait…. Wh-what's this?"

Jeremy looked to the right and slightly behind his seat; a music box. He grabbed the music box and put it on the desk.

"That's where the noise is coming from.", Mike stated, glad it wasn't another hallucination.

"That's right.", the Phone Guy paused. He continued,

"At any cost, do not let that box go down. It keeps away a particular…. Animatronic… eugh."

"Wha-!", Jeremy squealed and he wound the box with god's speed. "Alright, you get used to the pattern. I need to keep to my own work, I'll see you tomorrow.", the Phone Guy mewed and then hung up.

"...No way…. What the fuck? *pant* *pant* This job, this job is- Why hasn't anyone fixed the robots?", Jeremy shook.

"He, beats me. Where's Bonnie?", Mike asked swiftly.

"Uhh-Bonnie? Bonnie's…. Back in his spot but… but Chica is-", Jeremy stalled as Mike checked all around the room with the lights: Toy Chica is in the main hall.

This time, they had both put their masks on; Thank god they had, because Bonnie had shown up again as well. Jeremy found the box shrinking and so he wound it. "Mike?", Jeremy asked. "Not now.", Mike answered, and then they kept their work upon the hours they had signed the contract for, risking their lives to serve a well-respected company built upon a dark foundation.

…...There was some… extra thrashing heard beyond the doors of the parts and repairs room earlier before the clock rang a finished day."Well, Senpai didn't explain that to us…", Jeremy spilled.

"Well, does it matter? We've just had robots trying to kill us, it was probably one of them.", Mike answered… but Jeremy held a pierced feeling in his gut that this was most certainly not the case….. No robot had moved out of place from a half hour to six.

"So, what did you want to ask me?", Mikey interrupted Jeremy's train of thought.

It took Jeremy a second to remember the question he had, but once the question caught him there was a melancholy stirring on his face. He looked at Mike and asked,

"... Why? Why do you stay here?"

"Holy shit, I thought it'd be obvious to you. Who else is going to do it? Who would want to? And, by staying here no other guards will die for as long as I can handle keeping those damn bots away from me. I've survived this long, and it makes me glad that I can say this… maybe I'm just crazy? I don't give a fuck."

Jeremy was inspired as he sucked down his lingering saliva and smiled with his eyes fixed upon the man carrying testicles of platinum: Is this true love?

Walking out of the pizzeria… and two seconds in they spot the man in purple juggling the building's keys within his fingers.

"You two… You're the new guards here?", the Purple Guy asked.

"Yeah, what is there to say?", Mike asked sharply. He's never in the mood to talk about the job while at work and, something was strange about this purple man.

"Oh, I hear that the night shift is…. difficult. This is definitely to say the least. You can call me Vincent.",

the Purple Guy stated in a well acted and punctual manner.

"Well, then. Why are you here?", Mike asked, then he continued, "You know about the night shift, I'm guessing you work here?"

"Why, yessir.~", the Purple Guy gripped the keys in his hand,

"I just wanted to meet you.",

he announced with a plastic smile. It was at this time now, that Mike really wanted this guy to leave…. However, before it was the moment for him to say "farewell", the fucker noticed Jeremy right away,

"Oh! That's right, you too. What's your name, young man?", the Purple Guy asked politely.

"Oh? ….My name is Jeremy.", Jeremy introduced himself, after this night a creepy purple man is of no interest to these unsuspecting guards.

"I'm pleased to meet you sirs. Well, I won't keep you both waiting. Geez, there's still the rest of the week to press through… I'll be cheering you on!", Vincent sung sweetly and then finally left.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow, Mike!",

Jeremy drowned himself in smiles and motioned himself to walk away. Mike howled,

"Wait! I can drive you."

"That's if you would like, I'm not going to burden you.", Jeremy said.

"Burden? Give me a break, man. Hell, if you want we could go somewhere for breakfast. I heard your stomach during the entire shift.", Mikey offered.

The idea of a meal was enticing, but Jeremy avoided,

"Thank you, but I can eat when I get home. I've just moved here, and going to town after a day like this….. And I'm getting my first check at the end of the week…. I haven't even started my project…. (etcetera, etcetera).", Jeremy brooded and pondered.

"This job is like a hangover, and after your first day you must have breakfast. This town is new to me also, and even though it sucks there are probably some really good diners waiting for us out there!", Mike spewed with adventure and pride tickling his voice…..

It was ridiculous, but Jeremy would not refuse the quest to find good food.

Their day was finished, quite tiring. Jeremy had passed words to Mike as they were getting close to his apartment,

"Thank you for bringing me somewhere to eat, as you said I feel much better after a good breakfast. I will see you tomorrow."

"What, no. You're going to keep working here?", Michael looked at him thoughtfully.

"... You inspire me, Mike.", Jeremy replied.

Mike made a huge gulp, trying to hide his blushing face as he pulled over in front of his co-worker's home.

"I'll see you. Oh, wait,", Michael wailed as Jeremy walked out. "Yessss?~", Jeremy mewed with inquiry.

"Would you like to come over my house on Saturday; have a few beers and bitch about life and such? Cawthon-Senpai is coming as well, he's bringing the golden liquid.", Mike proposed.

"Mmmm… I don't drink much, but I would love to spend time to talk to you.", Jeremy replied. "Cool! Alright, and if a duet is going to help save other guards from a company then I guess I'll see you tomorrow!", Michael exclaimed happily.

Once Jeremy paced into his little apartment home that's practically devoid of all resources, he lay down on his mattress and reflected on his new life that he least suspected could be fatal. The determination that his newfound friend illuminates had been delivered to this knowledgeable, yet still impressionable young man. There was an exciting idea about there being no other life to resemble his future, and the acceptance of this odd job put a calm smile on Jeremy's face and led him to sleep without trial.

The Phone Guy had resurfaced out of the computer and lay down on his comfortable bed. It didn't take too long of course… for the Purple Guy to arrive. Of course, he had broken in instead of using the door. The Purple Guy walked into the Phone Guy's room eagerly,

"Darling, how did you do?", the Purple Guy sounded slyly.

"Ohhh~ Just good enough to get through the night! Why-y-you didn't tell me it vibrates! You damn trickster!", Phone Guy whined at the jolting pleasure as he lay down helplessly.

The Purple Guy took out the serviceable toy's remote from his back pocket, "Well, if you're taking this speed as a finale, then you would have to write me up for being terrible at my job!~", he chimed.

"Aaaaghaaaa!", the Phone Guy yelled loudly and shook at the unutterable feelings of a painful, and pleasurable friction pooling from his prostate to his whole body.

As he could barely deal with it at this point, Scott brought himself to his knees and clung to the bed as if he would tip over from the intensity of getting fucked by the huge beads. He crawled around the bed to place his hand on Vincent's shoulder, who was taking down his bag from his back and onto the floor. The Purple Man pushed the horny Phone Guy back into the bed; the Phone Guy twitched in a slutty response.

Vincent was ready for more. He hadn't taken his clothes off… yet. Still of course, he swam to the bed where Cawthon-Senpai was craving his attention. The Purple Guy turned off the toy and tossed the remote to the floor. He took off Phone Guy's pants and underwear, and tossed the beads; it was amazing to see how far the Phone Guy can go without getting fatigued. Vincent took care of Senpai, lapping the cum from the man's balls, thighs, his ass, and his dick very thoroughly… While he was so close he couldn't help but get the Phone Guy to cum again, then he laughed creepily and commented,

"That's better than gourmet."

The Purple Guy came closer to the Phone Guy, taking off his love's glasses and licking the sweat from his cheek. As Senpai heated up some more under Vincent's exciting touch,

"Does my slave want my cock?", the Purple Man asked.

"Y-yes.",

the Phone Guy mewed. At the motions of Purple Guy biting the skin on his abdomen and licking it raw, he had pleaded some more for the Purple Man's shaft. Vincent purred as he spectated Phone Guy's crying. He smiled and replied,

"That's a good little tart."

To Be Continued...

Note: There, two more chapters after a huge delay. Excuses? None, I was just plain lazy and didn't give myself the time to type, but I'm not done writing this! I will keep to working on it when I can, definitely. Of course, my writing is always open for good criticism, and I highly value the one's I have received this far. Finally, thank you for reading, and I wish you a nice morning…. Or… evening. ;)


End file.
